Fatherhood
by BLav527
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Draco and the day they all have something in common. A moment between fathers outside the nursery of St. Mungo's.


AN's: Just something that came to me. The timing may be a bit off in terms of canon but I think it works out.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them.

* * *

In the nursery of St. Mungo's a healer stood to the side and jotted notes on a clipboard as numerous medical instruments whizzed about, checking on each infant individually.

Ron Weasley stood outside watching, his face close and one hand pressed against the glass. They'd wrapped her in a pink blanket. A tuft of red hair could be seen peeking out of her hat and she looked around her surroundings with big brown eyes. Her mother's eyes.

Ron smiled down at his daughter. Next to his wife, Rose Weasley was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't believe she was finally here. And she was his. He was a father.

It was a scary thought. He had no idea how to be a father. How had his parents done it? And with seven children? He wasn't sure he was ready for one.

He felt Harry stand next to him, James squirming in his arms as always.

"Hermione's asleep," He said. "Ginny is sitting with her."

Ron nodded.

"Good."

"How're you doing, mate?" Harry asked, switching James over to his other arm.

"I've never been more terrified in my life," Ron answered, his eyes never leaving Rose.

"I know the feeling."

Ron looked at Harry and then at his nephew who was trying to take Harry's glasses off and chew them. He smirked.

"I guess so…still, at least you have a boy." Ron looked back at his daughter. "Girls are…different."

Harry moved closer to admire his niece.

"I think different is an understatement for this little beauty," Harry said.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, we both know what Weasley women are like…" he trailed off. "Just add Hermione to that."

They stood in silence for a long moment, thinking about the force that would be Rose Weasley before bursting out laughing. The sound startled James and Harry winced as his son's tiny fist made contact with his jaw.

"I guess I deserve that," Harry said and James giggled.

Harry smiled at his son before looking back into the nursery.

"Hey Ron…look."

Harry nodded toward the bassinet next to Rose's, where a baby boy with platinum blond hair was crying. The tag read _Malfoy, S._

Draco's son.

The two watched in silence as a nurse wheeled the baby's bassinet out of the nursery and down the hall, just two rooms away. A door opened and out stepped Draco Malfoy, his eyes wide with wonder as he watched his son disappear into the room.

He faltered when he caught sight of Harry and Ron, who were still watching. Draco looked down at the floor for a moment before turning.

Ron looked at Harry, and then at Rose, and then back to Harry. Harry glanced down at James, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A thin layer of drool was collecting on Harry's shirt. He gave Ron a slight nod.

"Oi! Malfoy…" Ron called, a bit hesitant.

Draco stopped, turning back to them slowly with a confused look.

Ron swallowed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Congratulations."

Draco's eyes could have widened for a moment, but it passed quickly. He stood up straight.

"You too Weasley…Potter." He gave a short nod and turned back into the room, his mouth turned slightly up. It could have been a smile.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, saying nothing. Harry headed back down the hall to Hermione and his very pregnant wife. They'd be back here in a few weeks, welcoming another member of the family. His family. Harry blinked rapidly, kissing his son's forehead.

Ron stayed behind. Rose was sucking her thumb, her tiny brow furrowed in concentration and looking so much like her mother that Ron's heart twisted in his chest. He touched the glass again, wanting to be as close as he could until she was in his arms again.

As scary as fatherhood seemed, he knew he would be alright. He thought of his father, and of his brothers, and of Harry.

He'd learned from the best.

* * *

AN's II: I hope you enjoyed! If you did please feel free to check out my other works. And please review!


End file.
